Silver Roses have Thorns
by dollar-diamond-ring
Summary: Estel as been engaged to a mysterious prince that he thinks will do whatever he asks. Legolas is in it just because his father made him. What'll happen when the two mix? Slash.
1. Meeting the Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, terms, and any other thing of Lord of the Rings

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_Meeting the Prince_

The leaves crunched under the horses hooves as the guards delivered the Prince to Rivendell. At the prince's command they rode slowly, with hope they wouldn't arrive for centuries. Of course that was nonsense for Rivendell was not even a month's ride.

"My prince," One of the guards rode to the horse at the lead, "If we do not hurry your betrothed will be displeased."

The pale eyes of the Prince never turned, "Then ride slower!" The graceful features never changed with the harsh tone. The guard nodded and signed for the party to go slower.

"Be sure to stop as soon the sun sets. Understand?" The prince said as a final thought.

"Of course, your majesty." The guard turned his back.

"Wait!"

"Yes, my prince?"

"I'm doing this for Mirkwood, right?"

"Of course, as always." The guard rode to the back. The Prince took a breath and regained his composure of innocent, virgin, prince. Riding for greatness that could consume him whole.

The air was fresh with the morning dew as Estel walked upon the greens of the fields. He remembered the fun he had when he was young. The hours of running about with sticks, pretending to kill enemies and such. Now he was engaged to a mystery prince. He was told his prince was beautiful. Just old enough for marriage.

Was he ready for marriage? Well, he hadn't thought it was a man he'd be coming to at night, but who would? If he was beautiful it was alright. After all if the man played his cards right, Estel may just kiss him before he left to practice for wars and actually go through the battles. Ah, he could see it now. His beautiful Husband awaiting him day and night.

They met on the steps of Rivendell. Elrond and Estel waited for the Prince to come. When a group appeared coming from the woods, Estel nearly jumped on the low wall to see them clearer.

"Now, Estel, a Husband is not a toy. You must respect him and you shall be respected. Love him and he shall love you. And always, always, remember his feelings on subjects. I know how you somet-" Elrond was cut off by Estel.

"I know, he's not a toy, I need to respect him and all that stuff. Please. Stop reminding me. I make my own marriage bed."

Elrond started talking under his breath, "Please, let him see the light before the darkness upon his marriage sets."

"Is he here? Is that him! Ada, is that him?" Estel jumped higher to see the crowd.

"Yes, now stop jumping up and down like an idiot and stand proudly. You're a boy still."

"I'm sixteen. You well understand." It was an old quarrel. Estel recently found that he was a mortal. Only half Elvin. That Elrond was not his father. And it tore him up inside.

"Here he is." Estel gasped. He was there truly. He couldn't be mistaken for a commoner. His hair spilled across his shoulders, falling down his chest. As he drew nearer, Estel fell in love with his face. The very curves of his body made him shiver with excitement.

Blue eyes met Estel's brown ones, "Good morning, Aragon." The voice was so soft and so seductive that it sounded as through they'd already lain with each other.

"G-good morning," He managed to get out.

Elrond save him from embarrassing himself anymore, "I believe Prince Legolas would like to settle in?"

"Yes, I believe you have settled enough rooms for my servants?"

"Of course."

Finally those eyes left Estel, "Farewell, Aragon,"


	2. Learing to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, happy?

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_Learning to Love_

Legolas knew what power was. The root of all evil or the beginning of bless. It depended what power and what position. Since he was a young one he was taught the use of power. Separation of the poor and rich.

"My lord, the lord of Rivendell bids you to his study." A servant of the city whispered. Why did everyone think he wanted quiet?

"You'll have to show me the way," He said softly to not embarrass the poor girl. As he reached the doorway he looked at his travel stained clothing. He wasn't going to allow himself to be seen wearing such clothes. It never bothered him before, but he was never engaged before.

"Will the lord wait for me to change?"

"He says he wants to see you immediately."

Legolas's emotionless face turned to her, "You dare challenge your betters?"

"I serve the Lord Elrond, Your Grace," The servant stood her ground. She shrunk though, as Legolas's beauty turned to pure anger, a prince's temper. His eyes sharpened, his mouth tightened, and a shadow seemed to pass over him. All asking if she dared say that again.

"I'm going to freshen up. Unless you would like to be royalty and make me a mere peasant?" His words stung her, as little as they were. His eyes closed and her fast paced steps on the floor came to his ears.

"You are angry, Legolas," The young man showed again. Legolas sighed with deep tiredness.

"I am sorry, Aragon, I am tired and did not watch my feelings. Would you please forgive me?" Legolas put a little pout on his face. He knew not why he did these things.

Then Estel did something Legolas did not intention, "If you think you can seduce me into forgiving you you'll have to think of something else! I've been thinking about what happened earlier and it greatly puzzled me. If you want to seduce me than….than…." His words failed him and he lets tears fall.

Legolas had no idea what he did wrong. This boy had scolded him until tears came. Mortals were extremely strange.

"Aragon, young one, please do not cry! If you cry I am to be blamed! Please do not cry!" He held the young man and whispered tales of his homeland as if talking to a child.

Another day passed. The wedding was nearing quickly. Two more days and Legolas was truly married.

Helooked himself in the mirror. He did not see the greatbeauty that everyone claimed was there. People thought he just was trying to get people to look at him by acting this way. But he only saw his faults that were there."My hair is too brown, my eyes to light, my skin to pale!" He whispered.

"If you'll pardon me," The young man came from behind, "Your hair reminds me of wet sand, dark yet not to dark. But soft, like clouds. Your eyes are like mirrors. I can sometimes almost see every feeling in them. Your skin is like white silk. You're perfect.I've not known you long, but I know those must be true. You may have liked to have married someone else. I want to learn about you, Legolas."

"I want to learn of you also, Aragon."


	3. Wedding Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

Warnings: Wedding night. One word: Sex

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_Wedding Bliss_

The wedding was like all the tales that children are told before their naps. Both were dressed in white and silver and stood under a willow tree as the wedding was performed. It was rather private, though the party afterwards welcomed any who wished. Races from all around were invited, elves, men, even dwarfs.

Estel raised his glass to his prince, "May our years come with bless," He had been practicing that for many hours, simple as the words were.

Legolas raised his own, "And may our happiness stay through out any troubles," He, on the other hand, hadn't much cared for toasting. He allowed the rich liquid to refresh him. He noticed his new husband had a certain twinkle in his eye. As if he knew what was to happen next.

"Now our newly weds may want to depart us for the second part of the evening." Elrond announced. Legolas suddenly felt faint. He couldn't do this now. Not now. An arm slipped around his waist and led him away. His breath turned heavy with fear.

"What do you want to do, Lovely?" A voice whispered in his ear.

"To go home." He whispered back. It was rare that he whispered his true feelings. But he couldn't think properly at the moment.

"Not what I meant." The voice whispered back. The hands tightened on his waist. He was too weak to pull them off.

"Please no!" He was cut off by rough kisses on his lips. Before he knew it, his own hands were discovering the shoulders. What was he to do? Push him away or pull him closer? He started unbuttoning the man's shirt. Who was he with again? Never mind. The man wanted something and Legolas had lost control of his actions. His hands reached into the slip of the pants. His hand caressed the man's sex. Why? This wasn't what he wanted. He lost control. He lost control.

Who was this new person, Estel wondered, who was the beautiful creature who seemed so shy to powerful? They were both naked now. He didn't know what the elf was doing but he wasn't stopping him. He held his beloved close as his lust mounted. Did his body like the curves of another man? He could tell that Legolas was not the same as before. But his hand brushed across the two moons of buttocks.

"Legolas, what are we doing?" He whispered. His elf didn't seem to hear his and still caressed him. He knew he had to take control. He wouldn't be the weak one in this relationship. He kissed the elf's neck, trying to stall time. He heard a moan escape himself. Legolas laid spread for him. It seemed that it was more like a sacrifice than anything else He slowly lowered himself into his elf. A moan erupted from him again.

"Please no." His elf breathed again. But even that was lost in the lust between them. He felt himself move in a rhythm. A scream of pleasure came from his elf. How could he like this? It could have been hours or minutes before he was finally apart from his elf. A deep red stain was on the covers. How could he have hurt someone so lovely?

"Are you alright?" He at once asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Came the reply. Tears rushed down the beautiful Elvin face.

"We don't have to do that again, you know. It was just to seal our marriage."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." With that Legolas turned his back and seemed to go into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Love or Honor

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_Love or Honor _

Elrond looked into the clear blue sky from his balcony. He had done the right thing in getting Estel a good marriage, he knew that. But he was worried nonetheless. Estel wasn't anywhere near ready to take back Gondor.

"I have something to say," A soft voice whispered behind him. He half expected it to be Legolas, but he knew it was not.

He didn't even have to turn around, "I told you not to be disappointed, daughter." Arwen walked to her father with tears streaming down her face.

"Ada, I would have made a pleasant wife to Estel! I love him!" She fought a battle that no longer could be won.

"That is the reason I would not allow your heart to be broken. He is mortal; you would forever grieve when he passes."

"Then you'd let Legolas grieve? Why would you not submit me to the torture you condemn him to?"

"You are young still, Arwen. Your heart will move on. What life would you expect with him? Love long passed when he is dead? Or to marry him then realize that you had a foolish flutter of love that will pass quickly? I have saved you, Daughter." He put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away in fury.

"If what I have is a flutter of love and I feel as though my heart could burst….what of me if I find true love? I imagine it could kill me!" She rushed out of the room. Elrond looked back out tothe sky, not even considering his daughter's words. He had heard them to many times before.

"My prince?" A guard appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" Legolas answered

"We are leaving, my prince."

"We? I am leaving so soon?" Legolas's heart leaped at the thought of leaving his new life that he so disliked.

"Pardon my choice of words, my lord. You are to stay with your husband while my crew and I return to Mirkwood." The guard corrected himself.

"So I am to be left alone?" Legolas whispered so soft the guard missed it.

"My lord?"

"Never mind, I wish you a safe travel, send my joy of my marriage to my father."

The guard bowed and left, making a note to remember the message.

Estel shot at targets that morning. He never missed a mark. Maybe something last night piped up his happiness. Of course hurting Legolas wasn't exactly something he'd ever try to do again. He wasn't even sure he'd share the same bed with Legolas again. The elf had avoided him today. He tried to surprise him in his rooms, but a servant told him that Legolas was ill.

"Estel," Arwen appeared behind him. She was in a white dress with pearls seeming to hang everywhere. He grabbed her in a brotherly hug, obviously not noticing the desire in her voice or the elegant dress, and seemed alarmed when her lips met him own. She held his head so that if he tried to pull away she'd pull him back. Soon tongues were exploring the other's mouth. _This is wrong, _They both thought. Estel knew he had Legolas to honor. Arwen also knew this though didn't care about the prince the least.

"Aragon," A voice said. Legolas stood, his head hung with shame that his husband couldn't even wait a day without dishonoring him.

A/N: What is Legolas gonna do? Guess you'll have to read the next Chapter to find out.


	5. Vows to Remember

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters.

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_Vows to Remember_

Estel stood, holding Arwen in his embrace. Wishing he could be anywhere than there.

"Legolas, I was merely….um….sorry." He could see Legolas was distressed by this. But what was the problem. The marriage was complete, isn't that all the prince had come for?

"You dishonor your vows?" Legolas's face turned emotionless, "In less than a day?"

"I believe you should rest. I'll come to you tonight." He looked at Arwen. She smiled back at him.

"And if I am not there?"

"Then I shall not come. Really, Legolas, you can help this marriage or not. I can't make your choice."

Legolas turned his gaze to Arwen, "I believe you should rest, Lady Arwen. The heat must have troubled you memory on _my husband's _vows." She walked away, satisfied at the anger in his tone. He looked back to Estel, "I also believe that it is you that is not helping this marriage. You are my husband, Aragon, and you must honor me. I only ask this of you."

"I shall do as I please, prince. I believe you would betray me in a moment's time."

"Never." They were face to face now. Estel was red with anger. Legolas was shaking in attempt to keep calm.

"Yes, you would! I know you would!"

"Do you need that thought in your head to help you sleep at night? Is betraying me giving you such a terrible conscience you must lie to keep it from disturbing your dreams?"

"I believe she'd be a better bed partner than you!" With that Estel left Legolas.

Legolas shut the door to his room. He wanted to go home so much he nearly let the tears escape.

"My prince?" A servant startedwalk to him.

"Why won't everyone leave me alone? I want to be left alone!" Legolas yelled. The servant ran from the room. Nothing mattered to Legolas anymore. His little trust he hadfor husband was gone, as was his virginity. He couldn't leave Aragon. He had sacrificed his innocence…to a monster.

"Arwen!" Elrond exclaimed. She was smiling, something that was rare or didn't even seem to exist anymore.

"He's mine. He's mine. He's mine." She sang. Her love was returned and she felt no regrets at that moment. She didn't know her father watched her scene.

"You'll wreck a good marriage; I presume that's all you mightaccomplish. Estel is leaving, Arwen. With his husband. And I'm not allowing you to follow. They are going to Gondor and you shall not see him for a long, long, long time, daughter." He was disappointed in his beautiful daughter. She was crushed, obviously, her eyes lost the shine, her smile left, and the song she sang seemed a long away memory.

Tears poured to her pale face, "You'll break me, father. I know a marriage should not happen unless an unfortunate event falls upon our prince Legolas."

"Even if Legolas departs I won't let you wed him. You disgraced them both. Though you think Estel is true to you, he'll find love with his husband. You'll ask forgiveness of the gods now, daughter. For you commit a terrible sin."


	6. Life Partners

A/N: I realize that I have been spelling Aragorn wrong. Sorry! Didn't check the spelling! Thank-you person who reviewed me to tell me that!

_**Silver Roses have Thorns **_

_Life Partners _

Legolas was sitting in a tree thinking of the situation at hand. He had been dishonored and all of Rivendell knew it, he was sure. Estel was the one who did wrong and it was Legolas who suffered! Had they not said the same vows and were expected to honor them equally?

"Legolas, come down!" A voice called. It was Estel.

"Why would you like me to?" He yelled back.

"I must speak with you." Estel was angry and Legolas knew it. He slowly climbed from his haven.

"Yes, Husband?"

"I owe you an apology for my actions yesterday." He paused for a moment, expecting something, "Are you not going to apologize also? I believe you also did wrong."

"By doing what?" His voice came in a whisper. He didn't wish the fight that was already coming.

"By not respecting my wishes! Like it or not you are my life partner and I expect you to respect me!"

"Legolas's calm died at that moment, "Do you think I chose to be your '_Life Partner'_, as you call it? I would rather be wed to any other creature than you! My father meant a good marriage for me and you can't even honor me! You committed a sin and you blame me for it! I wished not to fight with you but you are bringing me to insanity already!" His pale cheeks tinted pink with his anger. If his eyes were daggers they would have pierced Estel a thousand times.

Then Legolas walked away, leaving Estel stuttering to come up with a reply.

Legolas was in his room, brushing his hair. He felt hands take the brush away and continue the job.

"What are you doing, Aragorn?" He asked.

"Hopefully calming you." Estel answered. Legolas had to admit that it felt wonderful. The strong hands ran though the beautiful flowing hair after the brushing was done.

"It's working," Legolas said, half sighing.

"I'm sorry, my prince, I didn't know you could respond so angrily. I guess I thought you could turn a blind eye to that."

"I thought we could become friends if not true lovers." Legolas started to braid his hair. Estel started to brush the parts that weren't being used. He hadn't thought about being just friends, it seemed to be lovers or enemies in Estel's mind.

"I promise to honor you." He said, choosing the words carefully.

"You've said that in the vows."

"I promise it now, Legolas, I mean it this time. You are my husband and I'll respect and honor that."

"I accept your promise and apology, Aragorn." He started to leave but Estel stopped him with a question.

"Why do you call me Aragorn when you know I'm called Estel here?"

"Aragorn was the name I was told when I first learned of you. I said it many times to myself before we met. Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just wondering." He stood next to his husband and escorted him to dinner. Both joyful at clearing up the situation.


	7. A Father's Command

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings.

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_A Father's Command_

Elrond read the letter in silence. His daughter stood next to him, grinning selfishly. This was one of the worse things that could happen. The King of Mirkwood ordered the return of his son.

'_I understand the mistake in the marriage now.' _

Elrond reread the letter again to make sure of the decision that was clearly written on the page.

'_My son, the prince, deserves better than the future, yet undecided, King of Gondor.'_

No, Estel was different than what was thought of him, Elrond thought's raced. Estel is going to be a king one day.

'_I'll not have my so be the disgrace of my city and the joke of yours.'_

Everyone knew that Legolas's honor was restored and that Estel and he got along fine now. They were predicted by many to be falling in love.

'_My son deserves better than a mere child as Prince Aragorn.'_

The letter went on to more accusations to the people of Rivendell. The loss of Legolas's innocence, the dishonor brought to Legolas's family, and so on. Just because of one innocent kiss.

* * *

"Prince Legolas, we are to bring you to Mirkwood." A guard appeared atthe prince'sdoor. It had been weeks since the situation with Arwen. What right had this guard over the terms of where Legolas was the go? The question was quickly answered. 

"Your father, The King of Mirkwood, commands it."

"Tell him that my marriage is bringing bliss to my heart. Tell him my husband and I are very content with the arrangement of the marriage now. Tell him….." His voice trailed off. He could tell that this guard was not going to take a message. This guard was truly meant to take him.

"I shall have my servants pack for me." The young prince whispered.

* * *

"Estel, my son," Elrond walked into his young son's room. 

"Yes, Ada? I must go. Legolas and I are going to the archery range and we must get there before nightfall." There was such devotion in the young man's eyes that made it so unbearable to look at him.

But it had to be said, "Legolas will be gone by nightfall. His father heard of the disgrace on his son and has decided to have him back at Mirkwood. He commands, Estel." The put a hand on his shoulder, "I will attempt to get him back."

"No! He's not leaving!" Estel exclaimed. He ran from the room, "Legolas! Legolas!" He yelled as he went. He spotted the long train of guards leaving. The prince leading the group.

"Legolas!" He called a last time. The prince turned and the great horse of the prince came to Estel.

"I will return, Aragorn. Maybe not this year or the next, but I promise I will." A guard was coming near them. Legolas quickly looked back at Estel, "I love you, my husband. Never forget that." Then he turned his horse and went back to the lead.

Estel waited until the last horse disappeared. He then went back in the castle and tried to remember every word that had passed those beautiful lips. Every movement that his body had ever made. Every smile that had appeared on his face.

A/N: Sorry. Had to do it. Don't worry they'll meet again!


	8. The Myth that is Love

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_The Myth that is Love_

Legolas had always thought that being in love existed only in stories. The racing of the heart was a game that no longer was in this life. The silent conversations that go on between lovers were a myth. They were the lost tales that existed only in the mind and books. Of course, he had not known Estel then.

He made mistakes in Rivendell. Yelling at a servant until she ran in fear. Being frightened on his own wedding night. Fighting with his husband. But none, he thought, none were as bad as falling in love. That was the worst mistake of all. Now his heart had no clue where to turn. To letting go with only a taste of love or to hold on to every memory and suffer the loneliness?

Estel would hold onto the memories of Legolas forever. But he knew that no others would happen. He decided long ago that Legolas was not returning. He was a ranger now. He no longer stayed in one place for good. He had journeys now. Legolas was his past. Marriage was his past. Love was definitely his past.

* * *

He led them to weather top. They were his responsibility and Frodo was harmed. He failed them. He was supposed to protect them.

"You need rest, Estel," Her hands explored his face, "You did not fail them. Frodo will heal, my love." Arwen was his love. She was absolutely perfect. They had a moment when they were nearly children before their relationship that still lingered in the mind. Estel's husband had caught them kissing and that had turned into chaos. It was amusing to even say 'Estel's husband' anymore. It used to seem so natural. Now, it seemed so strange.

"I was supposed to watch him. He was my responsibility." He said. He was tired but he knew he couldn't sleep while Frodo's life was still in danger.

"You hardly knew him, my dear Estel, get some rest now." She always knew what he was thinking. But she could never fully grasp how it affected him. He felt her small hand be replaced by a long thin one.

"It is time to rest, Aragorn." Gandalf said, "I will watch him."

Hesitating, Estel left the room to return to his own. He never did get much rest that night.

* * *

Legolas was having trouble resting himself. But not from worry that another's life was in danger. He was going to look for his husband from so many years ago. He knew that he would not be seeing the same young 16-year old. His husband was now a man. Tales had reached his ears of his love's quests. 

But would Estel remember him?

Of course he would! Legolas was his husband still. Years and distance had separated them. But Estel had promised to be faithful and Legolas trusted him.


	9. Old Secrets

_**Silver Roses have Thorns**_

_Old Secrets_

Legolas walked the halls of Rivendell. Many things were upon them now. The Ring, mainly. It seemed centuries since he fought with his husband. Such matters were forgotten now. As they should be.

"Prince Legolas, again we welcome your presence." Lord Elrond said. Legolas bowed dutifully. He had heard of the letters that Mirkwood had received from him. All burned in the flames of his father's fire.

"Lord Elrond, it is good to see you. I am sorry for my father's ignorance," He smiled apologetically, "Have you seen Aragorn?"

"He is with my daughter," Legolas started to hurry away. Elrond tried to call him back, "Legolas, there's something you should…." The young elf was out of sight, "…know." He whispered the last word. The prince had much to figure out about Aragorn. Much of it wouldn't be to his liking.

* * *

"Legolas?" Aragorn looked up from his book. He was in his room with Arwen, as Elrond had said. She was sitting in the chair next to him and looked equally shocked at Legolas's appearance. 

"Aragorn." Legolas had practiced what he'd say to his husband for years. In this one moment he forgot everything, "I missed you."

"Legolas, I missed you too. I just didn't expect you back." He said, recovering from his shock. Legolas's smiled withered away. It was replaced by confusion and hurt.

"You didn't think I'd return?" His words were barely more than a whisper. Aragorn looked away.

"No, Legolas, in truth I didn't." He answered. Arwen looked embarrassed and Legolas understood why.

"You wrecked my marriage." He said to her. His voice growing louder with every word, "You're with him now, aren't you? You are! We were never friends but I thought after it was sorted out we didn't have to be enemies!" His words then were directed to Aragorn, "If you want her have her! I don't need a man like you!" He turned away to hide the tears. The same feelings he thought he'd gotten rid of came back. He left the room, ignoring Aragorn's apologies and offers to discuss it.

Elrond watched the young prince get hurt again. He always remembered that his daughter had tried so many times to stop the marriage. She asked to be the one to be hurt. And he refused her and gave the position to Legolas.

"Arwen, my love, I am sorry that I carry such old secrets." Aragorn's voicecarried through the barely open door. They were simple. As if he didn't have a husband that was very hurt at the moment. As if he merely had a scratch that refused to go away.

Arwen's words weren't as easy to say, "Go to him, Estel. You still love him."

"No, I love you."

"Please, do not make this difficult. I remember long ago you'd wait by the window waiting for him. I remember that you would repeat that he loved you to anyone who'd listen. Then I told you I loved you and you needed someone. I love you, I truly do. But you love him still. Please, go to him. Tell him your feelings. For me." She was trying very hard not to cry. Though, when Aragorn had left her, she let the tears fall.

Elrond wrapped his arms around her, "Hush, Daughter, you did the right thing." He stroked her hair, "You did the right thing." He repeated.

* * *

Aragorn was trying to come up with the proper words to tell Legolas. He had been worried what Arwen would have thought of him if the truth had been only known to him and he would have told her. No, he wouldn't have told her. He did love her, in a brotherly way. She looked so hurt when saying her farewells to their relationship. She was trying to hide her sorrow. She attempted to smile and that only crushed him more. 

"What are you doing here?" Legolas's voice cut into his thoughts. He was as beautiful as when he had left Aragorn. His brown hair still flowed like a river from his shoulders. His eyes were still the clearest blue. He was still the young, mysterious prince Aragorn remembered.

"I came to apologize. It was wrong of me to-"

"I heard your statement on old secrets. I'm not deaf, you know. Am I an old secret? I was once your lover. I was once your best companion to spend time with." Legolas lowered his eyes, "I thought we loved each other."

"There is one thing wrong with your words, Legolas," Aragon's fingers lifted Legolas's chin. Tears made his eyes sparkle, making the pain shine with them. "We are still in love. Or, at least, I am. I am sorry, my prince, I have hurt you again and I have to ask for another chance."

Legolas smiled, letting the tears fall with his joy,"I grant it. I was so sure you hadnot loved me. I love you, Aragorn." His expression became serious, "How did you tell her?"

"She….um….she actually told me." Aragorn answered, obviously embarrassed at having Awren tell him what his heart truly wanted. Legolas smiled again, putting a hand on Aragorn's cheek.

"Either way, my love, we are together again. I promised didn't I?"

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Things came up and I couldn't get on the computer. Promise to update soon.


End file.
